A method for measuring the flow of fluids is to place a flow measuring device between two pipelines in which the fluid is flowing. For a variety of reasons, the measuring device has to be removed at times, for example, to determine the amount of fluid flow through the device, and for periodic calibration and repair.
Fluid flow must naturally be shut off when the measuring device is removed. Such shut off is not only inconvenient, but there is often leakage which complicates the task and adds to its convenience.
Commonly, fluid flow has been shut off during removal of a measuring device by shutting off a separate valve along the fluid line. At times, however, the person removing the device may forget to shut off fluid flow, or may mistakenly believe that it has been shut off when it has not been. This results in an unexpected spray of fluid, which can be particularly inconvenient during cold weather. Further, even if the valve is properly shut off, there is commonly fluid in the pipeline between the valve and the measuring device, which fluid will leak into the mounting apparatus.
In addition, the valve to be shut off is sometimes difficult to find. For example, if the valve is located on public property, during any type of construction, the valve can be inadvertently covered either by debris or permanent material such as an overlay. If the valve is on private property, the valve can become buried by failure to maintain the property.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.